Abstract: Biobehavioral Oncology Program (BOP) The overarching goal of the Biobehavioral Oncology Program (BOP) is to increase understanding of the reciprocal interactions between the central nervous system (CNS) and cancer, with the long-term objective of contributing to reduced risk of cancer development, improved cancer treatment response, reduced symptom burden, and enhanced survival. Grounded in the behavioral sciences, Program investigators conduct basic, preclinical, clinical, and translational research that is largely focused within two central themes: 1) biobehavioral analysis of patients? responses to cancer, cancer treatment and survivorship, with a particular focus on symptom experience; and 2) biobehavioral analysis of cancer development and progression with a particular focus on smoking. Both include crosscutting research on psychological stress. The specific aims of BOP are to: 1) Promote and support transdisciplinary research on the role of psychological, biological and behavioral aspects of CNS activity in patients? responses to cancer, cancer treatment and survivorship with a particular focus on symptoms, using animal models, clinical investigations, and randomized clinical trials of novel intervention strategies; 2) Promote and support transdisciplinary research on the role of psychological, behavioral, and biological aspects of CNS activity in the development and progression of cancer with a particular focus on smoking, using animal models, human experimental investigations, community-based studies, and randomized trials of biobehavioral interventions, and 3) Promote and support transdisciplinary research examining effects of psychological stress on cancer development and progression, as well as on patients? responses to cancer, cancer treatment and survivorship. The BOP has 39 members representing 14 departments and 4 schools across the University of Pittsburgh including dedicated academic researchers focused on biobehavioral oncology and clinician-researchers who combine research with patient care responsibilities, as well as members devoted to clinical activities. BOP members currently receive $11 M annually in direct funding, including $1.8 M from the NCI and $9.1 M in other peer-reviewed support. Between January 2010 and April 2014, BOP members authored 503 cancer-related publications, of which 25% resulted from intra-programmatic and 14% resulted from inter-programmatic collaborations and approximately 60% represent collaborations with external investigators. UPCI support, including Clinical Protocol and Data Management and shared resources, specifically the Animal Facility, Biostatistics Facility, Cancer Bioinformatics Services, Cancer Pharmacokinetics and Pharmacodynamics Facility, Cell and Tissue Imaging Facility, Chemical Biology Facility, Cytometry Facility, Immunological Monitoring and Cellular Products Laboratory, In Vivo Imaging Facility, and Tissue and Research Pathology Services facilitates and enhances BOP research.